A Young Childs Prescence Changes Everything
by Cartoon Cow
Summary: Roy is Blind and Edward is helping him remember the world as he used to see it. One-shot depending on your reviews. MUST READ! Part of a one-shot collection with Dreamweaver56.


**Hey guys this is a little one-shot collection from me and Dreamweaver56. This started cause I was helping her out on a second chapter of her blind Roy fic ( forgot the title but I'll look it up later) and I confused her with this river idea so now I'm gonna write a one-shot collection with her. Ok the name of the story is ( looks it up) " Paint my World " if you haven't read it go read it or this might now make sense but the gist is Roy is blind and has forgotten what colors look like so Riza helps him fill in the blanks. Now I'm making Edward fill in some blanks. So this is my version of a secondish chapter to that story except obviously it's a one-shot. **

**Edward – This isn't in the script!**

**Me- What isn't?**

**Edward- Edward looks into the stream then back at Roy," You blind aren't you?" who the hell writes this?**

**Me- I thought you might like a break from Brotherhood so I wrote that!**

**Edward – Y-you wrote and I m-made ….fun of it?**

**Me nods**

**Edward scratches back of head nervously," Yes well the funny thing is I was just uh kidding! Yea totally kidding heh…. Heh**

**Me- that's what I thought**

**A young Childs Presence changes Everything.**

**( Am I the only one thinking that's a long title?)**

Edward walked through the big office doors and marched up the big office desk where Roy usually sat, perched up like a hawk ready to peck at its prey…. Short unsuspecting state alchemists named Edward Elric.

" Roy come out of where ever your hiding!" Ed yelled.

Nothing.

" Mustang I'm back, thought you had a mission for me or something?" Ed yelled again.

Nothing.

Ed started to yell again when the door behind him opened," Fuery?" Ed asked the mousy guy that walked through the door.

" I thought it was you I heard in here!" Fuery chirped," If you're looking for the colonel he's in the cafeteria."

" Thanks!" Ed sped off down the stairs, now he could pick at Mustang for leaving his office 10 minutes before his lunch break started.

**( In the Cafeteria )**

Roy sat at the table he usually sat at during lunch with big black glasses on, and had a plate of food in front of him.

" Sir." Riza started," Aren't you going to eat your food?"

Roy was slightly shaken from his world of darkness as a tapping noise of someone's fork tapped the table causing some sort of sonar thing. Roy didn't really know how to describe it, it was just a simple tap noise that would make him be able to see outlines of things. In this case he saw Riza, sitting beside him ushering him to eat," Yeah gimme a second." Roy replied hitting his knuckle against the table causing another ripple of outlines to brighten his darkened world.

He saw the outline of his tray and the outlines of the food and his utensil's." Chicken and a bread roll, noodles, and looks like a soda can." Roy stated picking up chop sticks.

" Did I hear you just say" looks like?" Riza repeated the phrase unsure if her mind was playing a cruel trick on her.

" Not colors, just outlines." Roy replied.

" Oh." Riza sighed, there had been several weird occasions where the colonel would out of habit say the word," see," or," Looks", and she would get her hopes up every time.

" Sorry." Roy muttered.

" For what?" Riza asked.

" For –" Roy was cut off by a loud microphone popping out of his chopsticks in what looked like Edwards head art judging by the outline.

" PIGGING OUT 10 MINUTES BEFORE LUNCH BREAK ARE WE?" the microphone blasted.

The loud voice caused so many outlines at once, Roy almost felt like he was watching a dark part in a black and white movie.

" Edward?" Roy asked Riza quietly.

" Mmmhmm." He was sure she nodded.

" Edward, so your back?" Roy took a shot in the dark.

" Why so formal? Don't you take to using my military name to make fun of me? Whats up with the big ass glasses colonel dork?" Edward joked.

" Edwar-" Riza was interrupted.

" I thought it was a change of my fashion sense." Roy grinned.

" Yeah well its horrible." Ed crossed his arms," Anyway, can I um… talk to you for a minute somewhere private?" Ed said not really wanting to ask it.

" Anything for you Fullmetal." Roy replied hitting his knuckle on the table on " accident " sending another set of waves that reveled Edward walking to his right. Roy got up and followed him, making a series of ticking noises with his tounge.

Ed stopped and faced Roy after reassuring himself nobody was listening," Well you see there's this thing…." Edward started nervously.

" What is it?" Roy asked. Whenever Edward was asking him for something and was nervous about it, there was usually something very wrong. Come to think of it, the only time I've ever heard him this nervous was when he was trying to explain to Winry why his automail was badly busted up.

" Well… Aunt Pinaco wants to um… cook dinner for everyone who helped me out with lab five and." He sighed,"…. Saved my ass from Scar." He muttered the last part.

Roy couldn't help give a small chuckle, that must've killed him to admit," Ok Fullmetal, you go round up everyone on your guest list and bring them to my office and I'll get the train tickets set up once your there." Roy grinned, he tapped his finger against the wall they were standing beside just in time to see the kid alchemist turn tail and run.

Riza came up beside Roy," What was that-" she was interrupted.

" Riza!" Ed sounded like he was asking his crush to the dance," I need you to…umm…. Come with me." He said pulling her away. Roy hit his knuckle against the wall again to see his lieutenant being dragged away. Roy laughed then slowly made his way back to his office.

Once Edward rounded up Riza, Fuery, Havoc, Breda, Falman, Sheska, Block, Ross, and Armstrong he started heading back to Roy's office with his posse following him," What do you think this is about?" Fuery whispered to Havoc.

" Dunno. I've never been recruited by a kid with a higher rank than I have. Wait that's because he's the only kid in the military!" Havoc replied irritated he could be bossed by a kid that could very well kick his ass.

" Will you too stop trying to figure out what I'm doing with you? You'll find out in a minute." Ed spat walking into Roys office.

" Ah Fullmetal your back. Glad I got 11 train tickets to the 2:00 train!" Roy grinned.

" W- w- how did you know I would bring them?" Ed asked.

" Because I know you." Roy replied," You have all been cleared to go, you go pack a fresh pair of clothes and be back in an hour to board the train."

" Sir!" The posse chorused still not having any idea where they were going.

" And dress nicely." Roy added.

Ed was left alone with Roy and Riza," What's wrong Fullmetal?" Roy asked feeling the tension in the room.

" Well I'm already packed." Ed replied.

" Me too!" Roy chirped," That leaves you lieutenant."

" But how did you?" Riza started," Yes sir."

" Wait where's Al?" Roy asked not hearing the usual clanking noise.

" He stayed in Resembol to help out granny." Ed replied," wait there is something I have to do!" he yelled running out the door.

" What was that about?" Riza asked.

" I don't have any idea." Roy shook his head," Well you better get going and pack before you hour runs out."

" Sir where exactly are we going?" Riza asked.

" To Edwards house or his only home to go back to anyway." Roy replied.

" To Miss. Pinaco's and Winry's house?" Riza asked.

" Yea, the last place they have to go back to in Resembol." Roy nodded.

**( One hour later at the Train Station )**

" Is every one here?" Roy asked.

" Edward isn't here yet." Fuery spoke up.

" He isn't?" Roy pretended to look around," Oh."

" _Train to Resembol is loading now, any passengers not boarded need to board now!" _the speaker blasted.

" Where is that kid at?" Havoc asked.

" Right here!" Edward panted running up beside them with his suit case.

" _Last call to Resembol!" _the speaker blasted again.

Once boarded on the train inside an empty cart they had all to their selves conversations between the colonel and his friends/subordinates stirred. Edward had gotten so tired of their never ending jokes he just leaned up against the window and fell asleep.

" Well, he's out." Havoc commented, waving his hand in front of the sleeping child's face.

" Oh such a brave boy." Armstrong commented.

" Lets keep that in mind the," boy ", part. He knows a lot more about alchemy than we do and he's still just a kid, but with a dangerous goal. And I can't help him with that anymore." Roy said.

" What?" All of his subordinates gasped except Riza who was purely gawking at the fact he was telling them his secret."

" I won't go into details just to save my breath but long story short, these aren't just sunglasses I'm wearing." Roy explained.

" Are you saying you've lost your sight?" Armstrong asked causing Havoc and Fuery to gasp at him.

" Yes." Roy replied.

All conversation stopped the rest of the way to Resembol, the only thing you could hear was the sound of Edwards breathing against the window.

About half way to Resembol it started to rain and in one clasp of thunder Edward shot up out of his seat panting hard. He looked around him and dropped the battle stance he had formed.

" Good morning Edward, nap well?" Roy asked, the claps of thunder made his vision almost constant.

" Sure I guess." Edward replied.

The train fell silent again," Why so quiet?" Ed asked.

" Nothing just tired, we are all weary from the train ride. How do you put up with the constant train rides Edward?" Armstrong asked.

" Yeah I agree, I couldn't stand it." Fuery added.

" Well I just had to get used to the I guess." Ed replied. He took one last look around him before he took his seat by the window.

" Just another mile or so." Armstrong said looking at his map.

" Really we got to Resembol that fast?" Ed asked," I must've been out for awhile." Ed scratched the back of his head.

" You were, when was the last time you got a good nights rest?" Armstrong asked?"

" We'll I….." Ed stalled," I'm totally starved, gonna go get something to eat!" he quickly shot up and ran to the door to the next cart and slid it open and slipped out.

Armstrong sighed," A perilous journey that one has had."

" Yea well, it isn't over yet." Roy finished.

Ed walked into the cart next door and through it he went out onto the small balcony on the back of the train . he could already see the green grass of the Resembol plains. It wouldn't been long before they reached place they called his home but to him it was the place he came from that was filled with bad memories.

After a few minutes Roy started to get nervous," Why doesn't someone besides Armstrong go check on Ed."

" Well I guess I could do it." Havoc sighed standing up and dug his hands in his pockets and walked into the next cart, aka food cart," Hey Ed the colonels-" he stopped when he didn't find Ed. He moved on to the next cart and still didn't find his man," The only thing left is the balcony." He opened the last door a crack and peered out, Ed was sitting with his legs out of the rails, head down, and was probably looking at the rails speeding by. Havoc laughed causing Ed to jump and hit his head on the metal rail above him.

" Oww." He sighed rubbing his head.

" Sorry kiddo." Havoc grinned sitting down beside Ed," I remember back when I was a kid my sister and I used to watch the rails speed by right under us."

" I didn't know you had a sister." Ed perked up.

" Yeah, she was beautiful. She had long hair that went down to about her knee's when it wasn't in a pony tail which was her usual hair style."

" Had?" Ed asked

" You caught that huh?" Havoc asked.

Ed knew the answer by the look in Havoc's eyes," I'm sorry."

" Don't be, she's been gone awhile know so it doesn't hurt as much as it used too." Havoc replied.

Unknown to them, they had an audience of all their friends watching from the door, except Roy who was just listening by ear and seeing through outlines.

" If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" Ed asked.

Havoc gave a small laugh," It's ironic really…." He started," She hated milk."

Ed had to laugh at this, it was the first thing Havoc brought up," So what's the ironic part?"

" We grew up on a dairy farm just inside of Amestris. We were on our way delivering some milk when our train crashed. We naturally were sitting on the back when it happened. We were watching the rails when came out from under us when suddenly we came down onto a bunch of trees. You won't believe how I survived." Havoc explained.

" Well I'm guessing if you were going the speed we are right now and you flipped onto a buch of trees your ass probably got lucky and landed in one." Ed replied.

"That's right. I landed in one and the train continued sliding down the hill under me." Havoc pulled his shirt sleeve up reveling a round scar," The tree I landed in had a sharp branch and it stuck me."

" I see." Ed replied.

" What about you? How did you get your automail arm and leg?" Havoc asked.

Ed looked down unsure if he could tell him or not," My mother died. Out of reckless rage and fury I committed human transmutation." Ed explained.

Havoc couldn't believe what he was hearing," You can't bring people back from the dead!" Havoc yelled.

" I know that now that I have solid poof, but back then….. he wasn't even there for her funeral." Ed shook his head.

" Who wasn't?"

" Hohenhime." Ed replied.

The train slowed down," Who's-" Havoc stopped as Edward shot up," This is our stop!" he said running into the cart and on into their cart not even noticing his audience behind the door.

Havoc sighed and stood up, brushed off his pants and slowly started walking back. He put his hands in his pocket and looked to his right where his audience was," Hope you enjoyed the show." He waved and continued walking.

Ed got back to their train cart which he found empty, and grabbed his suit case and started running off the train.

" Hey Chief where you running off to?" Havoc asked.

Ed skidded on the dirt to a stop," Please tell me it isn't what time I think it is." Ed prayed to himself. He opened his pocket watch, 11:58am. He dropped his suit case," Oh God if I'm not there in two mintutes she's gonna kill me!" Ed cried running off as fast as he could to Winry's house.

Havoc watched as Ed started running down a dirt road then quickly clapped his hands together and transmuted a big stone slab that stretched until it broke and he transmuted another until he was out of sight.

" What was that all about?" Fuery asked.

" Dunno, he looked at his pocket watch, muttered something about being killed, then took off down the road." Havoc replied.

Roy heard a loud thud as more ripples of outlines raced through his mind." What was that" he asked.

" Nothing Colonel just Ed apparently running for his life somewhere." Havoc replied.

Roy laughed," That would be the work of Miss. Winry."

" Ohh sounds like Ed's got a girlfriend." Havoc teased.

" She's the only family he's got left beside his granny and they aren't even related." Roy replied.

" It's been awhile since I've seen miss. Winry lets go." Armstrong quickly filled in the oncoming tension on a bullet train.

The group seemed to speed walk to Winry's house when they heard a painful sounding screech and they took off running , even Roy who could see pretty clear because the pounding of feet.

Once they had reached Winry's house they found Ed laying on the ground with several wrenches laying behind him. A tall blonde headed girl burst though the door, with Al behind her, and over to Ed who was trying to be woken up by Havoc but he had no luck.

" I didn't kill him did I?" she asked.

" Brother!" Al yelled tapping his face.

" Ohhh." Ed groan rolling over on his back," I think Winry tried assassinating me." He muttered.

"ED!" Winry yelled. Ed scrambled to his feet be ended up falling on his but ," You can't hit me no more cause I'll use alchemy." Ed threatened.

" Ed." Winry started crying," I'm sorry I hurt you."

" W-wait no don't cry." Ed started nervously trying to comfort her.

" Oh Ed." She lunged into his chest.

Ed felt his cheeks heating up," Winry I um-" she slapped him causing him to fly half way across the yard and landed on his back.

" Brother," Al yelled running to his brothers aid.

" That's what I thought." Winry said crossing her arms and walking back inside the house.

Ed was helped up by Al," I would kick her ass if she wasn't a girl." He muttered.

His friends and subordinates couldn't help but laugh," Lets go in." Al said.

**( About an hour later )**

"Brother are we gonna train?" Al asked while nobody was listening.

" Yea lets slip out the balcony in Winry's room." Ed replied not really wanting an audience.

" Right." Al replied walking up the stairs behind Ed.

Ed jumped off the balcony with Alphonse right behind him and they ran to their old house.

" Alright there shouldn't be any interruptions for awhile. This is the day I'm finally going to beat your ass." Ed grinned getting into stance.

" You can try." Al replied.

Unknown to them Havoc had followed them because he had just so happened to be outside smoking on the porch. He watched closely, just how well could these kids fight?

Ed charged at Al, who aimed a right hook for Ed's head, which he dodged and flipped himself over Al's armor and between his huge metal legs before jumping with both feet and kicking Al down.

Al flipped up and kicked Ed which he blocked with his automail arm and was pushed several feet away.

Ed ducked and blocked Al's big arm again when he countered with a was knocked to the ground but he pushed his self back up and went back into his stance, a low block with his automail arm ready to punch if he needed to.

" I've been thinking Al." Ed said running at Al," That we may find a lead in Liore if we dug around it some more."

Al tried punching but missed," What makes you say that?" Al asked as they continued their sparring match.

Ed ducked another one of Al's punches and did a back-flip off Al's chest plate," Because Scar is there." Ed replied.

Havoc's eyes widened, this kid had tracked down Scar after then entire military couldn't.

" How do you know that?" Al asked.

" Because that's the only place he can control right now, I'm betting he's trying to make a philosophers stone there. With all the people in Liore and no military control there right now he can do whatever he wants. I made a call to Rose the other day too, and she told me about the man I had described to her was dragging a large rock through town." Ed explained as their fight drug on.

" But there aren't any phone lines connecting Amestris to Liore, how did you call?" Al asked.

Ed smirked as he rapped his legs around Al's head and flipped him over while he made his escape by flipping off Al on his way down. Landing on his feet on top of Al, Ed tapped his knuckles on his chest plate," That's because I transmuted a line." Ed grinned.

"Under the sand?" Al asked flipping himself back up causing his brother to jump back into the tree Havoc was hiding behind.

Al charged at Ed, who grabbed onto the nearest branch and propelled himself into the tree. He thought about swinging into Al from a branch when he spotted a blonde head and the tip of an unlit cigarette.

Ed let himself fall out of the tree behind Havoc but caught himself with his automail arm," Hey Havoc, get lost?" Ed asked knowing he had followed them there.

" Uh totally." Havoc replied scratching the back of his head.

"Hey Al, I caught me a rabbit!" Ed yelled letting go of the branch and clapping his hands on the way down, then shoved them onto the grass.

Al came around the side of the tree to see Havoc hanging upside down from a tree branch, hog tied with a rope.

" Havoc?" Al asked.

" Hi ya Alphonse." Havoc replied.

" Hey I smell dinner, lets head back Al." Ed said briefly sniffing the air.

" Hey E-Ed you aren't gonna leave me here?" Havoc nervously asked.

" Did you hear something resembling Havoc? I must be going crazy." Ed scratched his head," Oh well." He sighed leaning his head to the side.

**( About 30 minutes later , its dark outside and raining)**

As Ed bit into his chicken the front door burst open and a dripping wet figure made its way into the house," Havoc that's where you went, didn't anybody tell you we had indoor pluming?" Ed grinned then pointed behind him, " We have a shower in the bathroom."

" You're the one that tied me to-" Havoc looked around at all of his friends with their food stopped mid way to their mouths, all gapping at him like an idiot.

" Tied you to what?" Edward blinked innocently.

" Never mind." Havoc sighed walking over to his suitcase and walked to the bathroom to change clothes.

Once dinner was over and Ed had fallen asleep on the couch, Pinaco and Winry bowed to all the military dogs she had welcomed into her home," Thanks for taking care of our boys, we really appreciate you looking out for them, especially Edward. I know he can be a handful sometimes." Pinaco said.

Havoc laughed," You can't really count him as a kid when he's awake but you can't tell when he's asleep."

Pinaco and Winry stood up from their bows and looked over at Ed," Alphonse, you want to carry him to his room?" Pinaco asked.

" Uh sure Granny." Al said picking up his brother and carrying him down the hall.

" Winry go bring Ed an extra blanket to put over him, his last one hasn't finished drying yet." Pinaco gestured to the blanket out in the rain on the clothes line.

" Ok." Winry said walking upstairs to the supply closet that was full of extra blankets and such.

" Now I want you to tell me about every time those boys have been hospitalized and why." Pinaco ordered.

Roy and his subordinates told her about lab five and the fight between Ed and Al at the hospital and several other occasions. Winry walked in shortly after, carrying several blankets and pillows," Here are you guys some stuff to sleep on, there isn't much room in here so a couple of guys can go sleep in Ed and Al's room and Riza and Sheska can bunk in my room."

" Sounds good to me." Sheska said walking over to Winry," I'm beat.

" Me too, what about you Riza?" Winry asked.

" I guess so." Riza said following them up the stairs.

" Roy, you and Havoc can sleep in the boy's room." Pinaco suggested.

" Then I guess we'll bunk on the couch?" Breda said to Fuery.

" No, I brought a sleeping bag." Fuery pointed to his bag.

" You brought a sleeping bag?" Breda asked.

" Yep." Fuery grinned.

" I think I'll sleep in the floor." Armstrong added while grabbing a blanket and laying down in the middle of the floor.

" Ok then." Fuery said awkwardly.

Breda shook his head as Roy and Havoc made their way into Ed's room and Fuery climbed into his sleeping bag.

Roy and Havoc walked into Ed's room to find him laying on his side and Alphonse sitting on the floor next to the window.

" Oh colonel," Al whispered ," Are you sleeping with us tonight? You can have my bed if you want it. I don't have a use for it anyway." Al sighed.

" Thanks Alphonse but, the floor looks pretty good to me. Besides a kid needs more sleep than an adult." Roy could almost see Al smile.

Al got up and layed down in his bed so his friends could have the space next to the window which was the largest part of their room.

" Good night." Al said.

" Good night Al." his friends replied.

**( About 3:30am the next morning )**

Roy was staring out the window when he heard someone gasp then their hard breathing, he looked up to find Edward sitting straight up in his bed.

" Did you have another dream?" Al asked.

" Yea, more vivid this time." Ed replied.

Roy wanted to know what he was talking about but he also didn't want them knowing he was awake.

" Did you find out anything else this time?" Al asked.

" I did actually." Ed covered his right eye with his automail arms and then sighed as he stood up," The sun will be up soon, I'm going for a walk, my ports are still aching from the rain yesterday."

" I'll come with you." Al said.

" No Al, I'll be back soon. Don't worry, just try to get some rest." Ed walked out the bedroom door. He didn't need to find his shoes because they were still on his feet, so he headed straight outside.

Al rolled over and faced the wall so Roy stood up and felt his way outside. The sun was barely peeking over the hills of Resembol but it was enough to give Roy a read on outlines. He opened the door and read an outline that looked like Edward sitting on the steps that lead to the Rockbell's front porch.

"Edward?" Roy asked.

" Colonel?" Ed asked.

" What are you doing up?" Roy asked.

" I um… couldn't sleep." Ed sighed," The suns coming up. Do you want to come with me?" Ed asked.

" Where?" Roy asked shocked.

" There's this river that I always go to, to clear my head. Do you want to come with me?" Ed asked.

" Sure I guess." Roy replied.

" Lets go." Ed said.

**( Several minutes of twists and turns later )**

Roy started to hear the sound of rushing water when Ed said," This is it."

Roy clicked his tongue on the inside of his mouth and could see the outline of Ed sitting down so he followed the movement," Where are we?" he asked.

" This is a place I go to get away from it all, not even Al knows about it." Ed replied.

" I see." Roy said looking at the ripples the sound of the rushing water was making.

" Your blind aren't you?" Ed asked.

Roy was shocked but didn't show it," Don't be ridiculous." Roy replied.

Ed swiped the glasses off his face and saw the fogged over look they carried.

Roy felt the glasses being swiped off his face and heard them land in the water," I knew it from the minute I saw you at the cafeteria. Clicking your tongue and hitting your knuckles on things to send vibrations to the brain which in return you get some outline of seeing things am I right?" Ed spat.

" Yes." Roy sighed, why the hell was this kid so smart?

" I want you to concentrate on something." Ed started," You can see me."

" I can?" Roy asked.

" Just listen, Now, the color blue is the coolness you feel when you touch water." He felt something warm grab his hand and put it into the water," You know blue now." Ed explained.

Roy was actually starting to get a picture, a blue river.

" Now you think green. You know green from the bubble gum you chewed as a teenager." Ed continued.

Roy felt the tingly sensation of cool peppermint in his mouth," That's what leaves and the grass that surrounds us looks like." Ed said.

Roy had a picture now, he could look around and see the grass behind him and the leaves hanging from the tree's. But what did a tree look like? It was obvious a tree was brown but what was brown?

" Remember dried blood during the Ishvallen Massacre, the brown color it turned. Remember the mud that stuck to you when you tried to get out of the country through Resembol when it was flooding. That brown color is what supports the tree, it's the brown tree bark." Ed explained.

Roy could see it now, he remembered what it all looked like, being next to a river in the woods.

" Now." Ed started," look at me."

Roy felt his world light up, he could see everything so clear, was he really seeing this?

" How many fingers?" Ed asked holding his hand up.

Roy grinned, " Four." He replied

Ed smiled," I've brought you back Roy, your back now."

**Yay happy ending. Please review! I know this was supposed to be a one-shot but if you want me to add another chapter I will, just review or Pm or something.**


End file.
